1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless mobile phones, including headsets.
2. Background Information
Advances in computer and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of mobile client devices, in particular, wireless mobile phones. The term “wireless mobile phone” as used herein (in the specification and in the claims) refers to the class of telephone devices equipped to enable a user to make and receive calls wirelessly, notwithstanding the user's movement, as long as the user is within the communication reach of a service or base station of a wireless telephone service network. The term “wireless mobile phone” is to include the analog subclass as well as the digital subclass (of all signaling protocols).
A conventional wireless mobile phone typically includes an input-output interface, such as an input-output port, for removable attachment of a headset to the wireless mobile phone to facilitate receipt of telephony audio signals from the phone, and provision of telephony audio signals to the phone, for “hand-free” operation.
However, the next generation of wireless mobile phone is expected to be endowed with additional non-telephony functions, including functions such as radio and/or audio player, having non-telephony audio outputs.
Thus, an improved, in particular, a more user friendly input-output interface arrangement that efficiently supports the richer audio input/output environment is desired.